


After 01x13 (The Second David Job)

by PseudoLeigha



Series: (More) 2AM Conversations [13]
Category: Leverage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudoLeigha/pseuds/PseudoLeigha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec writes Parker an email as the team splits up after Season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After 01x13 (The Second David Job)

Parker checked her email one last time before she disappeared, from an airport terminal, though not the one she was flying out of. There was only one message, from Hardison. She opened it, curious as to what he had to say, only one day and ten hours into their game of hide and seek.

 _Dear Parker_ , it read,

_I don’t know if or when you’ll read this, but I really hope you do. It’s been three hours and counting since you left, and I’m already looking for you. I’m already out of options. You left your phone, and I don’t know how you found that GPS tracker in your shoe. You haven’t used a credit card or any of the aliases I set up for you. You haven’t been spotted by any security cameras, so I don’t even know which way you were headed. Give me a clue, girl? I got trackers set up in case you show up in a few days or weeks or months, but I somehow doubt you will._

_I got to hand it to you, girl, when you vanish, you vanish. Like you were never there to start with._

_But I wish you hadn’t._

_I wish you just told me where you were going, let me come along for the ride. I liked working with you, and just hanging out between jobs. I like to think of you as a friend, and I’m going to miss you. I already miss you._

_I feel like an idiot, so you know, writing this. I’m not really expecting an answer, but I wanted you to know that, well… I hope you come back for me, someday._

_I’ll be waiting,_

_Alec_

It was tempting, _so tempting_ , to go back. She had become accustomed, over the past year, to having the team around, to Alec’s games and random knowledge about everything, to Sophie’s attempts to understand her and make her into a normal girl, to Eliot’s constant irritation and solid backup, to Nate’s drinking and fantastical plans she would _never_ come up with on her own.

The three months between starting the two Davids job and finishing it had been… itchy. And not just because she hated to leave a job undone, though that was true. Being with the team was like being with the street kids again (but with less chance they would sell her out, and less jealousy of her awesome thieving skills, and less chance they’d want to steal from her, since the whole Leverage team was already filthy rich). They all kind of adopted each other, making the only foster family she ever really fit in with. Walking away and pretending she didn’t care felt _wrong_ , even though she knew it was the right thing to do.

She could go back. She could find Hardison. It wasn’t that hard to find people when you needed to, if you knew the right people (and Archie had made sure that she did). She could go get him and take him to Paris to the Louvre and the Eiffel Tower and to the skyscrapers in Dubai, and to steal the Hope Diamond with her, which was, she had decided, the next thing she wanted to do to keep her skills sharp.

But she had a job to do, first. Alex Hunter, a fence she met in a French prison once upon a time, had contacted her through one of the old channels (a friend of a friend, who knew Archie. Parker made sure Archie always knew how to reach her, leaving messages on a burner phone that she replaced every month and made sure even Hardison never found out about, because a girl had to have some secrets), so before she headed off to Australia, she was going down to Argentina to check out a rumor about Nazi gold.

And if she was honest with herself, she knew that Hardison would hate getting dragged around Argentina, and would probably screw up any job she tried to take him on, because he wasn’t built for air ducts and had all the grace of a newborn giraffe when she put him in a harness. Eliot she might seriously consider taking with her, but he was headed for the Middle East on a job for somebody called Vance, and she didn’t like sand. She just missed having their voices in her head. It wasn’t going to be the same.

She looked at Hardison’s email again, almost-hearing his voice saying the words: _I’m not really expecting an answer, but I wanted you to know that, well… I hope you come back for me, someday. I’ll be waiting._

She smiled. She could do that. Someday. She didn’t know when, but when she was ready to take a break from working, she would go and find him.

She quickly typed a response and clicked _send_ before hurrying to her own terminal and boarding the plane that would take her away. After all, it would just be embarrassing if he found her before she was ready to go back.

On the other side of Los Angeles, an alarm _pinged_ , signaling an incoming email from the only account that mattered. Hardison opened it as quickly as he could, simultaneously starting a trace on the IP address it had been sent from, and smiled as he read the so-very-Parker response:

_Someday – P_


End file.
